The present invention relates to container systems with dispensing features for dispensing pieces of a material having uniform pieces. Several examples of such a material are a supply of tablets or pills, capsules, suppositories or the like of medicine; pieces of candy; natural materials such as grain, raisins, or rock salt; mechanical parts such as BBs or pellets; etc. Although dispensing tablets of medicine is used in this specification as an example, the present dispensing containers are not limited to any particular use.
Typically when opening a pill container, the pills can spill out of the container. Additionally, one can easily lose some of the pills. There is a need for improved containers for pills that administer only one pill at a time.
Therefore an improved container for medicines that prevents at least some of the pills from spilling out of the container when it is opened would be useful.